Je Cours
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Songfic basée sur la chanson Je Cours de Kyo. Severus Rogue, adolescent, ne supporte plus la solitude qui l'encadre depuis sa naissance. Il décide de s'enfuir, loin du regard des autres.


_Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place_

_Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface._

_J'n'ai pas trop d'amis,_

_Regardez en classe_

_C'est pas l'exstase._

_J'ai beaucoup d'espace_

_Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire._

_C'est pas l'pire_

_Quand la pause arrive,_

_Je n'suis pas tranquille._

_Il faut que je m'eclipse_

_Ou alors, accuser le coup_

_Ou dehors..._

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça. Je ne suis rien. Personne ne veut m'approcher. Ca fait mal. Mal de les voir s'écarter sur mon chemin de peur de me toucher, mal de les entendre se moquer de moi, mal de les sentir me toiser avec dégout.

Je sais que je ne fais rien pour être gentil envers les autres. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas. Non, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment. Je n'ai que très rarement fréquenté d'autres enfants avant d'aller à Poudlard, sauf Lily. Mais avec elle, pas besoin d'être aimable. Elle m'aime comme je suis. Physiquement et mentalement.

_Il faudra que je coure_

_Tous les jours _

_Faudra-t-il que je coure_

_Jusqu'au bout_

Je m'enfuis. Loin de tous ces regards, loin de ces préjugés, de toute cette haine. Je ne suis pas un lâche, mais je ne les supporte plus. Je veux qu'ils disparaissent. Mais ils restent là, ils ne bougent pas. Alors c'est moi qui coure. Je laisse mon sac tomber sur le sol, pendant que je continue ma course effrenée vers un monde meilleur. Un monde où l'on pourrait m'accepter, sans jugement, sans préjugés.

_Je n'ai plus de souffle_

_Je veux que l'on m'écoute_

_Plus de doutes_

_Pour m'en sortir_

_Je dois tenir et construire_

_Mon futur_

_Partir à la conquête_

_D'une vie moins dure_

_Sûr que c'est pas gagné_

_Mais j'assure mes arrières_

_Pour connaître l'amour_

_Et le monde..._

Au fond de moi je sais. Je sais que je finrai par revenir et reprendre le fil de ma misérable vie. Cette vie... si seulement je n'étais pas né ! Je ne souffrirais plus de la solitude, je ne subirais plus les battements sauvages de mon père... Mais maintenant que je respire, que mon coeur bat, je suis incapable de mettre fin à cette existence si futile. Je suis trop lâche pour cela. Je me déteste pour ça.

_Il faudra que je coure_

_Tous les jours_

_Faudra-t-il que je coure_

_Jusqu'au bout_

_Pour connaître le monde_

_Et l'amour_

_Il faudra que je coure_

_Tous les jours_

Je déteste m'enfuir, je préfère réagir. Mais je ne peux pas lutter, ils sont trop forts. Je cours sans m'arrêter. Je n'ai aucun refuge. Ma maison ? Un enfer. Poudlard ? Un purgatoire. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je m'y dirige avec force et énergie.

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respirer_

_Dans ce monde parmi vous_

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respirer_

_Dans ce monde parmi vous_

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respirer_

_Dans ce monde parmi vous_

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respirer_

_Dans ce monde parmi vous_

Je me laisse tomber au sol, contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ma respiration ne ralentit pas. Mon corps est immobile, mon âme, elle, se disperse aux quatres coins du monde. Je ne parviens plus à retenir mes nombreuses larmes qui ne demandent qu'à s'échapper, elles aussi. Je sanglote lamentablement, seul, encore. Toujours.

_Il faudra que je coure_

_Tous les jours_

_Faudra-t-il que je coure_

_Jusqu'au bout_

_Pour connaitre le monde_

_Et l'amour_

_Il faudra que je coure_

_Tous les jours_

J'y arriverai. Un jour, je leur montrerai. Ils me veront alors sous un autre jour. Je veux juste être accepté, aimé. Mais je ne sais comment y parvenir. Tout en moi, tout mon être m'incite à m'enfuir, loin. Je résiste, je tiens bon.

_Faites moi de la place, juste un peu de place_

_Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface._

_Faites moi de la place, juste un peu de place_

_Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface._

Je ne veux pas disparaitre. Je né, mais je veux exister. Me démarquer, prouver que je suis digne de respirer cet air si indispensable. Quand je serai plus puissant, ils regretteront de m'avoir traité ainsi. Tous.

_Faites-moi de la place_


End file.
